That Day, That Accident
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Eren mengalami kecelakaan, sehingga dia harus dilarikan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Tapi, takdir berkata sebaliknya. Dia meninggal dan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Kenangan demi kenangan yang sudah ia lukiskan akhirnya pecah dan hilang terbawa oleh ruang dan waktu. [Eren's Past/Chara Death/AU/Oneshot/Prequel (Part 1)] #Prequel from Fic "Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy"


**Eren's POV**

Hari itu mengubah seluruh hidupku. Sebuah insiden kecelakaan yang membuatku terlempar dari tempatku berdiri dan terbentur keras di aspal jalanan yang sedikit demi sedikit membasah karena disiram oleh air hujan yang perlahan membasahi seluruh benda di bumi ini.

BRAK

Benturan keras yang ku hasilkan membuat kedua iris mata ini kehilangan rona _emerald_nya dan redup dengan sempurna. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalaku. Seketika itu juga, aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Rasanya, seluruh saraf dan indraku terlepas dan melayang entah kemana, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku, mendengar suara teriakan temanku yang terkejut karena melihatku yang sepertinya akan sekarat, maupun berbicara lagi. Dan rasanya, kenangan demi kenangan yang ku lukiskan dengan indah seakan pecah dan sudah menjadi puing-puing yang berserakan. Kedua mataku terpejam dan tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

_Aku sudah tidak ingat apapun lagi… _

* * *

**That Day, That Accident **

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angst & Tragedy **

**Warning : Eren's Past, Chara death, AU, Oneshot, Sequel (Part 1) **

**Sequel dari Fic "Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy" **

* * *

**Part 1 (Human World)**

**.**

…_ren… Eren… Eren! Buka matamu! _

Armin terus mencoba membangunkan Eren yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah. Armin tidak peduli kalau dirinya kehujanan. Eren terus mengalami pendarahan hebat. Darahnya telah bersatu dengan air hujan yang menggenangi jalan raya tersebut.

Bukan, di lokasi kecelakaan yang mengenaskan itu.

Para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di lokasi itu sangat syok melihat seorang pelajar terkapar dengan ironisnya. Bahkan, beberapa diantara mereka tidak kuat melihatnya. Namun, ada seorang pria berpayung mendekati mereka dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Tenanglah nak. Aku sudah menghubungi unit UGD dari Rumah Sakit Nasional Shiganshina. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang." Kata pria itu sambil mencoba menenangkan Armin yang paranoid itu.

"Be… benarkah? Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kata Armin sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba menarik napas lega. Pria itu tersenyum dan memanggil rekan-rekannya untuk membawa Eren ke trotoar.

"Tolong bawa anak ini ke tepi jalan!"

Rekan-rekan dari pria itu langsung berlari ke tengah jalan dan menggendong Eren ke tepi jalan. Mereka membaringkan tubuh Eren disana. Seorang teman wanita dari pria itu mendekati Eren dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Wanita itu berusaha menghentikan pendarahan hebat yang di alami oleh Eren.

"Ini buruk. Sejak awal aku melihatnya, dia terbentur keras dan kepalanya berdarah. Ini luka fatal. Aku akan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya sampai ambulans datang." kata wanita itu sedikit panik.

"Baik. Terima kasih." Kata Armin sambil mengangguk.

Wanita itu terus mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah mobil polisi datang dan menahan sang sopir yang sudah menabrak Eren dan membuatnya terluka parah. Satunya lagi, dia sedang memeriksa beberapa saksi yang kebetulan ada di TKP itu.

Suasana semakin dramatis.

"Nak. Namamu siapa? Dan apakah dia ini temanmu?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku Armin. Armin Arlert. Dan dia temanku, Eren Jaeger. Biasanya dipanggil Eren. Kami satu sekolah." Jawab Armin sambil memayungi wanita itu agar tidak kehujanan.

"Apa nama asal sekolah kalian?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Kami dari Shiganshina Senior High School. SMA terelit di kota ini." Jawab Armin.

"Oh… kalian beruntung bisa menjadi murid disana." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Senyum wanita itu berubah cepat. Dia melihat Eren yang sepertinya kematian akan menjemputnya tak lama lagi.

"Sayangnya… ini akan menjadi kenangan buruk bagi sekolah kalian…" kata wanita itu. Armin mengangguk.

"Itu dia! Ambulansnya sudah datang!"

Seruan dari seorang pejalan kaki menghebohkan suasana. Mereka serempak terkejut, namun ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Eren. Sebuah ambulans dari Rumah Sakit Nasional Shiganshina datang. Seluruh petugas langsung keluar dan dengan sigap membawa Eren masuk ke dalam ambulans itu. Armin memutuskan ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans itu.

"Ah! Anu… kau tidak ikut kami?" Tanya Armin kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng dan terenyum.

"Tidak. Aku masih ada kesibukan setelah ini. Pergilah. Temani dia." Jawab wanita itu.

Armin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti!" kata Armin sambil memasuki ambulan itu. Dia menutup pintu dan ambulans itu langsung pergi meninggalkan TKP dengan kecepatan penuh. Wanita itu sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah ambulans yang sudah pergi itu. Dia berharap kepada Tuhan agar nyawa Eren bisa terselamatkan.

'_Ya Tuhan… selamatkan anak yang malang itu…'_ batin wanita itu penuh harap. Dia memandang sejenak langit kelabu yang ditetesi oleh ribuan air hujan itu.

.

.

**Emergency Unit of Shiganshina National Hospital **

.

DRUAKK

Seluruh petugas ambulans yang datang mendadak membanting pintu utama UGD dengan keras, begitu juga dengan Armin. Dia mendorong ranjang Eren dengan cepat bersama beberapa petugas itu. Kedatangan mereka menggemparkan suasana, hingga beberapa pasien maupun dokter atau suster terkejut melihat mereka yang membutuhkan pertolongan segera. Eren sempat diberi masker oksigen. Seorang suster datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya suster itu.

"Ada kecelakaan. Korbannya adalah anak ini. Katanya, dia tertabrak oleh sebuah truk saat dia akan menyebrangi jalan. Lalu, dia terbentur keras dan dia tidak sadarkan diri!" jawab salah seorang petugas. Suster sempat terkejut begitu mengetahui jawaban mereka.

"A… anu… sa… saya temannya! Nanti kalau ada waktu, saya bisa jelaskan!" sela Armin tiba-tiba. Armin yang menjadi saksi utama kecelakaan itu berharap bisa memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?!"

Suara itu terdengar oleh mereka. Suara dari seorang Dokter berambut putih dan berkacamata berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Dokter Darius! Syukurlah Anda datang! Begini Pak, ada seorang pelajar yang barusan mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka bilang kalau dia tertabrak oleh sebuah trek, lalu ia terbentur keras dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri!" jawab suster itu.

"Apa katamu?! Tidak sadarkan diri?!" kata Dokter Darius, seraya tidak percaya. Dia mendekati Eren dan melihatnya sejenak.

_Jangan bilang…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Dia…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Koma?! _

"Sudah kuduga. Dia sekarang koma." Kata Dokter Darius. Mereka serempak terkejut, terutama Armin.

Sepertinya, Armin hampir tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Eren tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini dalam waktu dekat.

"Bawa dia ke ruang pasien! Ada satu kamar lagi yang masih kosong! Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!" perintah Dokter untuk membawa Eren segera ke ruang pasien untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Dengan sigap, mereka kembali mendorong ranjang Eren hingga ke sebuah ruangan pasien. Suster tersebut juga mengajak Armin kesana.

"Nak! Kau harus ikut saya sekarang!" kata suster.

"Eh? Kenapa?!" Tanya Armin.

"Kami butuh informasimu tentang kronologi kejadian itu!" jawab suster itu yakin. Dia perlahan meninggalkan Armin dan mempercepat langkahnya. Armin menyusulnya.

"Ba… baik!"

.

**At the Patient Room **

.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… _

Suara dari alat elektrokardiograf menghiasi suasana tegang dan mencekam di ruangan pasien tempat dimana Eren dirawat. Kondisi Eren saat itu sangat menyedihkan. Dia masih terbaring kaku di atas ranjang pasien. Luka fatal di kepalanya telah ditutup dengan perban yang melilit dahinya. Ia masih memakai masker oksigen. Di sebelah kiri tempat ia berbaring, alat itu bekerja dan bersuara. Alat itu seakan menghitung detik demi detik menjelang kematian Eren yang akan membawanya pergi meninggalkan dunia manusia ini. Warna yang tertera di dalamnya berwarna hijau dan _flat line_ nya masih bergerak.

Begitu malangnya nasib Eren yang sudah di ambang kematian…

.

**Meanwhile… **

**.**

"Tolong kau jelaskan tentang kronologi kecelakaan itu." Kata Dokter meminta Armin untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Armin mengangguk.

"Begini. Saat aku menyebrang duluan, lalu lintas masih normal. Akan tetapi, ketika dia akan menyebrang menyusulku, lalu lintas berubah cepat. Lampu untuk kendaraan bermotor dan para pengguna jalan berubah cepat dan sebaliknya. Ketika dia di tengah _zebra cross_, ada sebuah trek yang melaju kencang dari arah samping kanannya dan tabrakan hebat terjadi. Dia terpental dan akhirnya kepalanya membentur jalanan dan sekarang…" jawab Armin terhenti. Dia melihat kondisi Eren dari jendela.

"Dia koma, Armin-_kun_." Sela suster. Armin kembali mengangguk sedih.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kejadian itu mendadak terjadi dan menimbulkan resiko yang besar baginya." Kata Dokter sambil melihat Eren dari balik jendela. Beliau menghela napas.

'_Bisa-bisa… nyawa taruhannya… takdir memang tidak bisa disangkal…'_ gumamnya.

"Ayo kita masuk sebentar. Saya ingin mengecek kondisinya dulu." Kata Dokter sambil mengajak suster dan Armin memasuki kamar Eren.

.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Dokter.

"Detak jantungnya masih stabil. Elektrokardiograf-nya masih bekerja. _Flat line_-nya masih bergerak. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Saya hanya bisa berharap anak ini bisa siuman." Jawab suster sambil berharap agar Eren bisa bangun kembali.

Tapi, mereka tidak akan tidak pernah tahu bahwa takdir akan berkata sebaliknya.

Apakah Eren akan siuman…?

.

.

.

.

.

Atau…

.

.

.

.

.

Dia akan divonis mati?

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya Sang Pencipta manusia yang berhak memberikan vonis kepada ciptaanNya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Dokter! Maaf menganggu Anda! Ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Anda!" kata seorang asisten dari ahli forensik yang datang mendadak. Dia terengah-tengah.

Tanpa berbicara, Dia langsung keluar dan menemui asisten itu. Percakapan tertutup ternyata sedang dilakukan. Tidak lama, Dia kembali memasuki kamar Eren.

"Tadi saya berdiskusi dengan salah seorang asisten. Dia membahas tentang kondisi Eren saat ini. Dan ternyata, saya mendapatkan hasil yang cukup mengejutkan pada akhirnya." Kata Dokter. Tampaknya, dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Bahwa Eren akan…

"Berdasarkan hasil visum dari tim ahli forensik tentang kondisi Eren, Tim langsung memeriksa tulang ekornya yang merupakan saraf pengingat manusia, bagian yang beresiko sangat besar itu. Dan ternyata, rusak total. Dan, tim sudah menyampaikan bahwa Eren Jaeger sudah…" katanya terputus. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menyampaikan semuanya.

"Eh… ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Armin sedikit panik. Suster hanya terdiam, dia tampak tegar.

Dokter menghela napas dan…

"Eren Jaeger… telah kehilangan seluruh ingatannya…"

"Atau lebih tepatnya…"

"Amnesia"

Armin dan suster sangat syok mendengar keputusan itu.

'_Sudah kuduga…'_ gumam suster. Dia sudah memprediksikan bahwa Eren kehilangan seluruh ingatannya dan tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Sudah terlambat untuk menolongnya.

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin… Dokter… ini bohong kan?!" Tanya Armin dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya, dia tidak terima dengan takdir yang ada.

Dokter hanya terdiam dan mencoba menenangkan Armin.

"Tenang nak. Takdir memang tidak bisa disangkal. Kita sebagai manusia harus menerimanya apa adanya." Jawab Dokter.

Armin menghela napas dan berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Eren?" Armin menanyakan kembali.

"Kami akan terus memantau kondisinya. Selama elektrokardiograf-nya masih bekerja, dia masih selamat walaupun peluangnya kecil untuk dia hidup kembali. Ingatlah, terimalah takdir yang sudah dituliskan oleh Tuhan." Jawab suster sambil tersenyum.

Hari semakin gelap. Saatnya Armin harus pulang.

"Kelihatannya hari sudah gelap. Aku harus pulang dulu." Kata Armin.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Kata suster.

"Tolong jaga Eren baik-baik. Permisi." Kata Armin sambil membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan kamar Eren. Sekarang, yang tertinggal hanya Dokter, Suster, dan Eren yang masih terpejam.

Suster mendekati Eren dan mengelus rambutnya. Dia seakan tidak tega melihat seorang anak remaja yang harus mati dalam keadaan masih muda.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya…"

Dokter sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kita harus berusaha keras. Apapun yang terjadi. Kita harus menyelamatkan anak ini dari vonis kematian." Kata Suster sambil mengajak Dokter untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Dokter sempat kagum mendengar perkataan suster.

"Kau benar…"

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya…

.

_Beep… beep… beep… _

.

.

.

.

.

_Beeeeeeeeeep…._

.

.

Benar. Takdir berkata sebaliknya.

Mesin elektrokardiograf telah mati dengan sendirinya dengan warna _background_ merah dan _flat line_ lurus. Menandakan bahwa Eren telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Eren Jaeger menghembuskan napas terakhirnya pada pukul 12 malam. Dia meninggal karena luka fatal di kepalanya tidak bisa dia tahan lebih lama lagi karena benturan keras itu sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri di tempat kejadian. Dia sempat dilarikan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Nasional Shiganshina selama 2 sampai 3 hari. Sayangnya, nyawanya tidak tertolong dan meninggal di rumah sakit dengan kondisi amnesia permanen.

Dengan kata lain, Eren telah pergi meninggalkan dunia manusia untuk selama-lamanya. Dia telah kehilangan seluruh ingatannya dan melupakan semua tentang manis dan getirnya perjalanan hidupnya.

.

**Keesokan harinya… **

.

"Dokter! Anda harus pergi ke kamar pasien atas nama Eren Jaeger! Dia sudah…"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sang Dokter langsung bergegas ke kamar Eren ditemani seorang suster yang kebetulan piket memantau kondisi Eren hari itu. Sesampainya disana, dia sangat syok, melihat kondisi Eren yang sudah terbujur kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya maupun bernapas. Dia melihat elektrokardiograf di sampingnya. Alat itu mati dengan _flat lines_-nya lurus, menandakan Eren Jaeger sudah meninggal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan meninggal secepat ini, Dok…" kata salah seorang suster. Dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak tega melihat anak remaja yang sudah meninggal, padahal, Eren masih berusia 15 tahun.

Dokter hanya terdiam dan mendekati Eren. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Eren.

'_Maafkan kami, nak…'_ gumamnya sedih dan penuh penyesalan dari dalam hatinya.

"Siapkan pemakamannya hari ini. Dan jangan lupa hubungi pihak keluarganya." Perintahnya.

"_Wakarimashita!" _

Dengan sigap, mereka memanggil petugas ambulans untuk segera membawa Eren ke rumah duka. Tapi…

"Pak! Saya barusan dihubungi dari pihak Keluarga Jaeger! Beliau bilang jenazahnya dibawa langsung ke Shiganshina Senior High School, sekolahnya, untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir dari teman-teman dan guru-gurunya." Kata seorang suster.

'_Tunggu dulu! SMA itu…'_ gumamnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau sudah selesai, bawa langsung ke Shiganshina Senior High School!" katanya kembali memerintahkan.

.

**Shiganshina Senior High School **

.

Pagi itu, cuaca tidak seperti biasanya, melainkan mendung dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Suasana duka menyelimuti SMA Shiganshina. Berita kematian Eren Jaeger, salah satu teman maupun adik kelas mereka, membuat satu sekolah merasa sangat terpukul karena kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Seluruh murid dan guru datang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam. Mereka juga menunggu pihak keluarga Eren dan tentu saja, peti jenazah Eren.

"_Perhatian. Seluruh murid dan guru harap berkumpul di aula." _

Suara dari _speaker_ menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di aula. Mereka menunggu detik-detik yang penuh tangisan. Saat mereka menunggu, banyak orang menggosipi tentang kematian Eren, sehingga banyak sekali suara desas desus yang terdengar.

"Eh eh, katanya Eren mengalami kecelakaan ya?"

"Emang iya, hingga harus dilarikan ke UGD."

"Saat terbentur, dia koma katanya."

"Kasihan sekali ya…"

"Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Eren meninggal dalam kondisi amnesia."

"Gila…"

Armin mendengar desas desus mereka dan hanya diam. Dia tidak menghiraukan mereka. Jean menghampirinya.

"Aku terkejut mendengar Eren sudah mati."

Armin berpaling kepadanya dan masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iya… aku tahu…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada rombongan dari pihak rumah sakit dan keluarga Eren. Orangtuanya juga memakai baju hitam-hitam, mengartikan duka yang mendalam pada kematian putra semata wayangnya. Peti jenazahnya juga sudah datang. Mereka yang membawa peti itu langsung menurunkannya di depan ruang aula, tepat di hadapan para guru-guru.

Kepala Sekolah SMA Shiganshina, Keith Shadis diberi kesempatan untuk membuka peti itu. Saat dia membukanya, dia sangat syok, melihat salah satu muridnya, Eren Jaeger, sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Di sekitar tubuhnya dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Dan ada satu hal yang mengganjal, ada perban yang meliliti dahinya. Perban itu menutup luka fatal yang dialaminya saat dia terbentur dan koma di tempat. Mungkin selamanya perban itu akan menutup lukanya.

"Ya Tuhan… apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan kenapa ada perban di kepalanya?" Tanya Keith.

"Eren mengalami kecelakaan. Dia ditabrak oleh sebuah trek. Dia terpental dan kepalanya membentur di jalanan. Seketika itu juga, dia langsung koma di tempat. Dia sempat dilarikan dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit Nasional Shiganshina. Lalu, 3 hari kemudian, dia meninggal." Jawab Ibu Eren, Carla Jaeger.

"Baiklah, mari kita sejenak berdoa untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Eren Jaeger. Semoga dia tenang di Sisi-Nya." Perintah Keith kepada seluruh murid maupun guru yang hadir untuk berdoa dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Setelah itu, seluruh murid meletakkan bunga di depan foto Eren. Tak lupa juga diikuti oleh guru-gurunya.

.

Mereka langsung mengantarkan peti jenazah Eren ke tempat pemakaman umum. Tak peduli kalau mereka kehujanan. Dan akhirnya, mereka menemukan lahan yang kosong untuk menguburnya.

Setelah mengubur petinya, menancapkan batu nisan di atas galiannya, mereka langsung meninggalkan makam Eren dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hari itu sengaja diliburkan karena ada acara pemakaman Eren.

Saat Armin meninggalkan tempat pemakaman, dia tiba-tiba bertemu dengan wanita yang pernah ia temui 3 hari yang lalu. Ia sangat terkejut.

Entah kenapa, wanita itu datang untuk menghadiri pemakaman Eren. Dia sepertinya harus ikut memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada anak itu. Wanita itu pernah mengobati lukanya saat di tempat kejadian waktu itu.

"Kau… yang ku temui waktu itu kan?"

Wanita itu menoleh kepada Armin. Dia tersenyum.

"Armin-_kun…_"

Armin mendekatinya.

"Kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Armin.

"Aku datang karena ingin ikut memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada temanmu. Dan… aku turut berduka atas kematian temanmu…" jawabnya.

"Lagipula, soal biaya perawatannya selama 3 hari, sudah ku lunasi semua." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Armin lega mendengarnya. Dia hampir saja lupa tentang biaya perawatan Eren selama dia di rumah sakit. Untungnya, wanita itu sudah melunasi semuanya.

"Syukurlah. Senang mendengarnya…" kata Armin sambil menghela napas lega.

"Dan satu lagi, ini tagihan biayanya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menemui orangtuanya, tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak ada disini. Mungkin sudah pulang duluan. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memberikan ini kepada mereka." Katanya sambil memberikan selebaran kertas yang bertuliskan "Tagihan Biaya Perawatan UGD Rumah Sakit Nasional Shiganshina".

"Baiklah." Kata Armin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi." Kata wanita itu. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Armin sendirian di tempat pemakaman.

.

Hujan sudah reda. Langit yang awalnya kelabu kini kembali biru. Awan yang tadinya gelap kembali putih bersih seperti dulu. Sinar mentari perlahan memancarkan sinarnya, menandakan siapa saja yang melihatnya harus bangkit dari keterpurukan yang dialaminya. Armin menatap langit. Angin lembut berhebus pelan. Meskipun dia menunjukkan wajah sedihnya kepada Raja Angkasa, dia tersenyum dan berharap.

"_Eren… jangan lupakan kita, ya…" _

* * *

_Setelah dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya _

_Seakan dia membuka sebuah gerbang baru dalam hidupnya_

_Ketika dia melayang di atas langit biru _

_Kawan-kawan baru sudah menunggunya _

_Ketika dia telah meninggalkan dunia fana ini _

_Dia telah rengkuh di hadapan keluarga barunya di dunia lain_

.

_Dunia imajinasinya _

.

_Mulai detik ini…_

_Eren Jaeger… _

_Telah memulai petualangan barunya di dunia kedua… _

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

**A/N : Halo readers setiaku! Gimana kabar kalian? XD **

**For Rivaille Yuki Gasai, maaf sudah menunggu lama… #nunduk dalem2 .**

**Gegara ketagihan nonton PRAD jadi gimana gitu… terbengkalai sejenak #dihajar readers**

**Waduh… dah lama banget ya gak ngepublish fic2 greget lagi #plak. Lagi2 datang minta request, tapi kali ini pasti greget! #apaan. **

**Biar aku tebak, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa dan kok bisa Eren mati kayak gitu? Dan fic ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan readers sekalian. **

**Sebenarnya sih, ini fic Request + Sequel dari fic "Love Between Earth Girl & Sky Boy" penjelasan lengkap dari chapter 6 "Memories & Friction" (sorry, sengaja gak ditulis diatas).**

**Kalo di liatin alurnya kelihatannya sama2 aja ya, tapi, alur pas Eren dirawat di RS jejadian (?) itu baru bisa aku tulis disini, tapi disana nggak XD #ngenes**

**Oya, sensasi tegang dan dramatis gimana rasanya? Sudah cukupkah auranya? XD #hening **

**Satu lagi, awalnya, aku mau nggarap ini jadi multichap, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, aku putuskan tetap 2 part TAPI aku pisah. Waktu publishnya bakal berbeda. Mengapa? Karena part ke-2 yang bakal ku buat genre-nya bakal berbeda juga. Ini baru part 1, pas Eren masih di dunia manusia dan kena kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sedikit kecewa ya? Maaf ya… **

**Silahkan menunggu sequel part 2-nya ;) **

**Yosh! Gak usah pake curcol gaje, akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Mulai sekarang, ditunggu reviewnya ya ;) **

**Shiyura Mirashi **


End file.
